


hope is a dream that doesn't sleep

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No regrets though, i love kaisoo and i love soulmate au so here it is, i somehow fell into this hole, my first kaisoo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: jongin just wants to find his soulmate.why was it so hard?kyungsoo is jongin's soulmate.but they won't know that until they meet.will they find each other before jongin loses hope?





	hope is a dream that doesn't sleep

__

* * *

 

_A soulmate is the person with whom one is destined to love. Soulmates are two halves of a whole, perfect for one another. The discovery of one’s soulmate is characterised by the feeling of time stilling as one meets the eyes of their soulmate for the first time. There is a distinct feeling of warmth that comes along with the discovery and the overall sense of completeness. It is said one will ‘just know’ when one meets the eyes of their soulmate._

 

_Despite the fact that soulmates are meant to be together, in today’s society only around 50% of the population actually find their other half. Of that 50%, the large majority will meet their soulmate before the age of 25. Hence, there has been a large increase over the years with people settling down with others that are not their soulmate._

 

_After all, who wants to wait their whole life for someone who may never show up?_

 

-

 

No matter how many people Jongin dated, no matter how many people he saw; none of them felt right. None of them was his soulmate.

 

In this world where soulmates used to define society, now only around half the population actually found their true soulmate. People settled happily if they found their soulmate or a significant other that made their heart race just the same. However, for Jongin, he knew, nobody would ever be able to make his heart race like his soulmate would.

 

There was a boy, once. Sehun was his name. Jongin met him in the last year of high school and they dated for most of their university years. For three years, that was Jongin’s longest lasting relationship. They got along very well, almost like two halves. Almost. In the end, Sehun left because he had found his soulmate. Jongin wasn’t upset. In fact, Jongin had sent Sehun off with a wide smile and genuine wishes for his happiness. Jongin knew they weren’t going to last forever. Despite how well the two of them clicked, there had always been a feeling of incompleteness in the back of Jongin’s heart.

 

Jongin wanted his soulmate. He didn’t want to settle for less.

 

Yet as the years passed by, Jongin found his conviction chip away. His life was a routine of going to work and returning home to an empty apartment. Always empty. On his good days, Jongin grinned and enjoyed the freedom that the single life offered. On his bad days, Jongin would feel his heart squeeze and he would fall asleep with wet cheeks. Like anyone else, Jongin wanted to love. He wanted someone he could pour his love on, and he wanted someone who would do the same for him.

 

-

 

The bell tinkled as the door opened and a man with honey coloured hair slipped inside. He looked around before lighting up once he spotted his friend. He made his way to the table where his friend was sitting and plopped into the empty chair with a smile.

 

“Hey Jongin.”

 

Jongin looks up from where he was playing with his phone, a smile forming in return.

 

“Baekhyun! We finally get a chance to meet up, how have you been?”

 

“Just caught up with life I guess.” Baekhyun responds with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

 

After exchanging some more pleasantries, Jongin and Baekhyun order some coffee to start talking about the things that really matter. They’ve been friends since university, having studied the same major, but when they both started working and pursuing their own dreams it had become harder and harder to find time to meet up. When they did catch up though, it was like time hadn’t even passed and the two of them easily fell back into their comfortable friendship.

 

Jongin told Baekhyun about his new workplace and complained about the antics of his bubbly colleagues while Baekhyun described the sights and smells from his recent trip abroad. Jongin was excited to hear it and Baekhyun eagerly showed him the photos and videos he had taken. Scrolling through his gallery, Baekhyun recounted the little stories behind the photos. Amidst his storytelling Baekhyun stopped on a photo; a selca of him and another man. 

 

The man had black hair cut short and close to his head, gorgeous round eyes and an adorable heart-shaped smile. 

 

Jongin’s soul might’ve ascended to another plane for a few seconds. Composing himself internally, Jongin points the man out and asks Baekhyun casually.

 

“Who’s that?

 

Baekhyun smiles and answers eagerly. “That’s my best friend, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

He pauses slightly before continuing. “I actually invited him to come with me today but he’s busy. I wanted to introduce you two because I think you guys would get along well.”

 

“Ah,” Jongin nods in understanding. “There’s always next time.”

 

-

 

By the time he was twenty-seven and without a significant other in sight, Jongin’s parents became impatient. They got on his back about finding someone to settle down with. They set him up on blind dates which Jongin obediently went to before deciding it was a waste of time. It didn’t matter how attractive his date was or how many qualifications they had because it would never be enough for Jongin. Not when he knew there was someone out there who was perfect for him.

 

Jongin talked to his parents. He tried to make them understand. They, out of everyone, should be able to understand. After all, Jongin’s parents were soulmates, one of the lucky pairs who found each other early on. And maybe that’s why Jongin had grown up with the unshakable need to find his soulmate too.

 

Eventually Jongin’s parents relented, his mother sighing sadly and his father telling him that soulmates weren’t everything. He was already twenty-seven, a third of his life had passed, and he still hasn't found his soulmate. Maybe he couldn’t find his full happiness, but even a little bit was better than nothing right?

 

Then, as if life had taken pity on Jongin, he met a man by the name of Chanyeol. Although Chanyeol wasn’t Jongin’s soulmate, he was like Sehun - an almost half. The two of them made each other happy enough. They could spend entire mornings or afternoons just enjoying each other’s presence without the need to fill up the silence. Jongin could forget about the fact that he had an unfound soulmate and have genuine smiles stretch across his face. They understood each other’s pain and longing, both yearning for the miracle that was their soulmate yet not being able to attain it. Due to that, Jongin and Chanyeol made a deal with each other. If after one year, neither of them had found their soulmates and they were still together, then they would settle down. For their family and friends’ sake and for their own.

 

And so that is how, one year later, Jongin found himself, finally, at his wedding.

 

-

 

“Remind me again why I’m here at a wedding of two people I don’t even know?”

 

Kyungsoo’s voice is laced with genuine curiosity and a teasing edge as he exits his friend’s car. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and slams the driver’s door shut. Over the top of his car he eyes Kyungsoo in exasperation.

 

“Because I need a date but I’m as single as a pringle. Happy?”

 

Kyungsoo giggles and half skips to Baekhyun’s side. Holding out his arm, Kyungsoo grins at Baekhyun. “Your handsome date is at your service.”

 

“You did not just call yourself handsome.” Baekhyun says as he gives Kyungsoo a judging stare and takes his arm.

 

Kyungsoo only shrugs and sticks his tongue out as he pulls Baekhyun along. “Hurry up or we’re going to be late.”

 

The wedding was being held at a quiet place on the outskirts of town. The reception was going to be inside a large homey looking cottage while the ceremony was taking place in the peaceful back garden. Baekhyun stops every so often to greet friends and acquaintances while Kyungsoo smiles politely by his side. The only person Kyungsoo knew at this wedding was Baekhyun and while Kyungsoo wasn’t anti-social by any measure, he also didn’t feel comfortable in a crowd of strangers. He definitely wouldn’t be here if Baekhyun wasn’t his best friend. 

 

As they walk around the side of the cottage and deeper into the gardens, Kyungsoo’s eyes sweep past the lush green flora and richly colouredl decorations. He smiles as he gazes at the tall trees framing the garden and orange flowers peeking from bushes splattered around. White folding chairs tied with thick royal blue ribbons were placed in rows and separated into two blocks. Down the middle deep blue carpet covered with white rose petals paved the path to a white rectangular shaped arch. On either side of the arch, heavy white decorated pillars stood carrying royal blue and white flowers. Overall, the beautiful blue and white theme along with the forest green made for a magical and romantic atmosphere.

 

The chairs were mostly full as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stopped inside the garden, leaving them to stand on the grass at the back with the other half of the guests. Baekhyun pulled them into the middle of the crowd, behind the left block of chairs, until they had an unobstructed view of the white arch where the officiation was going to occur. With a few more minutes to spare, the guests continued to chatter, creating an excited hum. Kyungsoo glances around before realising he had forgotten the names of grooms. It might be a good idea to know the names of the couple who’s wedding he was attending. Leaning towards Baekhyun, Kyungsoo whispers softly.

 

“What are the names of the grooms?”

 

Baekhyun sighs since Kyungsoo had asked him one too many times already. Nevertheless, he responds patiently.

 

“My friend Kim Jongin and his fiancé Park Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo nods as the crowd quiets down as the officiator walks to the white podium under the rectangular arch. The groomsmen assemble on either side and the officiator starts his speech. He makes some general comments and gives the introduction before calling out the stars of the wedding.

 

The guests collectively turn around and watch as the two grooms, Jongin and Chanyeol, walk out of the cottage. They make their way down stone stairs from the second floor in matching black and white suits. Kyungsoo can’t really see because the person in front of him is blocking his view so he waits patiently until the couple is halfway down the aisle. Kyungsoo catches the side profile of the slightly shorter man and he feels the breath get knocked out of his chest.

 

The man is simply stunning, with black hair gelled up, each strand styled to perfection. His face is flawlessly smooth, crescent eyes curved in a slight eye smile, round nose giving way to slightly pulled lips. His jawline is straight and sharp and Kyungsoo is having _thoughts_. The man’s posture is confident and graceful and his slim body is highlighted by the tailor-made suit.

 

As the man makes his way further down the aisle to the podium, Kyungsoo gets an odd feeling in his chest. His heart is pounding and something is trying to pull him towards the other man. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows as he tries to figure out what is happening. It’s not like he’s never seen a good looking man before. He knows how he reacts when that happens, but this was different. Kyungsoo was definitely attracted to that man, it’s just this weird feeling in his chest, in his _heart_ , seemed to be trying to tell him something.

 

The officiator starts speaking and Kyungsoo’s mind is still a confused mush so he turns to Baekhyun with another question. Might as well figure out first which one of the two grooms were making him feel this way.

 

“Who’s the one on the left?” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

Baekhyun replies quietly. “Jongin.”

 

So, Jongin. Kim Jongin.

 

The more that name swirls around in his mind, the more Kyungsoo feels the pull inside him. The name suddenly feels familiar, like Kyungsoo had known it his entire life but somehow forgotten it. When he mouths it silently, _Kim Jongin_ , it feels right like it was meant to fall from Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

Abruptly, it hits Kyungsoo. Soulmate. This feeling, it was drawing him to his soulmate. 

 

Snapping his head up, Kyungsoo stares into the back of Jongin’s head. You didn’t know who your soulmate was until you met eyes with them for the first time. Yet in that moment Kyungsoo knew. He just knew that Jongin was his soulmate. He didn’t know how he knew with such certainty, but he did. 

 

He had to stop the wedding now. Kyungsoo needed to stop Jongin from making the mistake of his lifetime. Kyungsoo had already taken half a step forward when he froze, his rationality finally catching up to him. What if it wasn’t a mistake for Jongin? Clearly, Jongin loved his fiancé enough to marry him. Kyungsoo bites his lip, heart squeezing at the thought of never meeting his soulmate. No, he has to do this even if it ends up as the most embarrassing moment of his life. Kyungsoo couldn’t let this moment slip away, not after waiting for it his whole life.

 

Kyungsoo whirls around to face Baekhyun, startling the other slightly. Baekhyun gives him a puzzled look but Kyungsoo ignores it, whispering in a panic.

 

“Are they soulmates?”

 

Baekhyun’s face only gets more confused. “What?”

 

Kyungsoo is impatient as he tries to keep it down and not make a fuss. At least not yet.

 

“Are Jongin and Chanyeol soulmates?”

 

Baekhyun registers Kyungsoo’s desperate look before responding. “They’re not. What’s wrong?”

 

A little sigh of relief leaves Kyungsoo but he feels his nerves spike. “I think, no, he is. Jongin is, he, Jongin _is_ my soulmate.”

 

Silence greets Kyungsoo as Baekhyun’s eyes widen before he replies. “What? How do you know that? You haven’t even met him yet.”

 

“I know. I don’t know how. I just know he is.” Kyungsoo whispers frantically.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stare at each other, wedding temporarily forgotten. Baekhyun knows his best friend wouldn’t joke about something like this, but he also can’t fathom how Kyungsoo can be so sure.

 

Then the officiator is saying that one line - _speak now or forever hold your peace_ \- and Kyungsoo is snapped out of his daze. His body seems to be moving on its own as he stumbles past a surprised Baekhyun, pushing through other guests to get to the centre aisle. Kyungsoo runs halfway down the aisle as he shouts, shocking the entire venue into silence.

 

“Wait!”

 

The horrified looks from the audience burn into Kyungsoo’s back but all he can feel is his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he stares at Jongin. Kyungsoo tries to breathe but to no avail and his hands tremble as he takes a few more steps forward.

 

Jongin turns around slowly, and when he looks up, their eyes finally meet.

 

-

 

A sigh fills the small dressing room as Jongin plops into the couch placed by the wall. It was his big day. The day his parents had been waiting for forever, and yes, Jongin had been waiting for it too, but not with Chanyeol.

 

There wasn’t anything wrong with Chanyeol. In fact, Chanyeol was great. He was silly and funny, he could make Jongin laugh in a second, he was nice and considerate and he made Jongin feel comfortable. But that was all he felt; comfortable. Chanyeol didn’t make his heart race or hands shake and neither did Jongin to Chanyeol.

 

There’s a soft knock on the dressing room door and Jongin barely manages to replace his gloomy expression with something akin to happiness before Chanyeol is stepping inside. The other looks striking in his sleek black suit, and even more so when Chanyeol sends Jongin a smile. Jongin gives his best smile in response but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and Chanyeol catches on immediately. With an understanding look, Chanyeol sits down next to Jongin.

 

“You know I would let you go without a second thought if you meet your soulmate.” Chanyeol says softly, gazing at Jongin.

 

Jongin gives a small, but genuine smile at those words. “I know, and I would do the same.”

 

“Exactly. So don’t feel too down or like you’re trapped alright?”

 

Jongin nods and pulls Chanyeol into a hug. “I’m sorry. It’s our wedding day, I shouldn’t be acting this way.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, patting Jongin’s back. “It’s okay.”

 

Time passes quickly and next thing Jongin knows he’s standing next to Chanyeol, facing the doors that will lead to the cottage garden where the ceremony is being held. Jongin can hear the muted buzz of quiet conversation and he suddenly wants to run away even though most of the people out there were his family and friends. Jongin glances up when he feels a hand squeeze his. Chanyeol sends Jongin an assuring smile and Jongin returns it with a deep breath.

 

The strong but velvet tones of the wedding march fills the garden and the doors swing open to reveal Jongin and Chanyeol. The garden is filled with people, some with happy smiles on their faces and some holding cameras, but Jongin can’t focus on anything. He feels himself get led out the cottage, down the stairs and towards the blue carpeted aisle. Jongin’s eyes dart from face to face without recognition. He hopes he has a decent smile on his face because inside he’s a jittery mess.

 

Jongin lets out an inaudible sigh once he and Chanyeol make it under the white arch, standing in front of the podium and officiator. Jongin tries not to fidget as he tunes out the officiator, instead mentally listing out why he should not run away immediately including the fact that he had, indeed, agreed to this wedding. The minutes pass and Jongin is still lost in his own world. He is, however, startled out of his reverie when a commotion occurs behind him and the loud shout of a ‘wait’ rings through the garden.

 

There’s a collective gasp coming from the audience in response and Jongin’s ears tune back to the sounds of nature mixed with surprised mutterings behind him. Jongin sees the officiator in front of him frowning while looking at something over Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin begins to turn around, eyes catching Chanyeol’s who gives him a slight shrug.

 

Jongin's eyes fly about as he turns around, everything a blur of colours before he focuses on the deep blue carpet beneath his feet. Then slowly Jongin lifts his head, eyes picking up on gleaming dress shoes, crisp black trousers and a well fitting blazer. There's a man standing in the middle of the aisle, presumably the one who had shouted earlier, and Jongin feels like he knows him from somewhere but he's not quite sure.

 

Dark hair and a round face, thick eyebrows and beautiful doe eyes.

 

Those _eyes_.

 

When Jongin meets those eyes, time stops around him. Everything fades away and all Jongin can see is the man in front of him. His heart races and as he stares into those eyes, Jongin feels warm and secure. The restlessness and anxiety that had been plaguing him since morning disappears and Jongin feels at peace. Most importantly, Jongin finally feels complete.

 

That's his soulmate. The one person he had been searching for his entire life.

 

Jongin's finally found him. And he knows him, Jongin realises. 

 

“Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Doubt ran through his mind but as soon as the name slipped off his tongue, Jongin knew he was right.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he hears his name come from Jongin. They had never met before, so how did Jongin know his name?

 

Jongin chuckles under his breath when he sees how cute Kyungsoo looks with his eyes wide in surprise. Glancing at Chanyeol, Jongin mutters a quick ‘my soulmate’ before he’s dashing off down the aisle. Stopping in front of the still stunned Kyungsoo, Jongin sends him a radiant smile as he reaches to grab Kyungsoo’s hand. Then Jongin drags Kyungsoo away and into the cottage as the audience watches them in confusion.

 

Inside an empty room, Jongin drops Kyungsoo’s hand and turns to face him with the widest smile. Kyungsoo reciprocates automatically, smile just as bright. The two of them stand there like that for a few seconds before Kyungsoo’s thoughts resemble some kind of order again.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with a worried look. “What about the.. wedding?

 

Jongin giggles slightly. He’s feeling so giddy about finding Kyungsoo, his soulmate, that nothing else mattered at that moment. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Chanyeol will take of it.

 

Kyungsoo’s frown only deepens. “But what about Chanyeol?”

 

The urge to hug Kyungsoo had been eating at him since Jongin saw him and he can’t resist any longer. So without another thought, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo in for a tight hug.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that either. Chanyeol understands. We agreed to let each other go if we were to find our soulmates.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face is buried into Jongin’s shoulder and Kyungsoo decides there is no better feeling than that as he relaxes into the other’s hold. He mutters out a quiet ‘okay’ as he basks in Jongin’s warmth.

 

“You don’t know how happy I am to finally meet you Kyungsoo.” Jongin murmurs into Kyungsoo’s hair. “My soulmate.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and pulls back so he can lock eyes with Jongin. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin beams. “I have been waiting my whole life for this moment.”

 

“Me too Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers back, “me too.”

 

Then tipping onto his toes, Kyungsoo reaches up to press a soft kiss onto Jongin’s lips. It’s filled with all the longing and desire, affection and love gathered over the last twenty-something years. It speaks louder than any words they could’ve uttered and it’s perfect.

 

When they break apart, the two of them are about to lapse into a fond silence when a thought pops back into Kyungsoo’s mind.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Jongin chuckles before pouting. “It’s all your fault you know, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo responds by widening his eyes in confusion.

 

“A few years ago I met up with Baekhyun and he showed me pictures of him on his trip. You were in some of them and Baek said he even asked you to come meet up with me but you were busy. We could’ve met years ago.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a gasp and then dissolves into laughter. “I can’t believe we got played by fate.”

 

“We did. But all that matters now is that we’re together.”

 


End file.
